Mendaxvita
Mendaxvita Mendaxvita is the designation given to entities with robotic features whilst also showing features of capabilities much like that of the biological designation of "Life". Much like true living organisms, Mendaxvita have their own Cardiovascular system, the sense of touch, the sense of vision (the ability to see), the sense of smell and hearing amongst also having biologically foreign features, like the creation of children by the parents, outside of the body and the use of electromagnetic waves for communication and functionality. Classification The classification system of the Mendaxvita designation is much like the classification system of Life - It runs in a hierarchy as seen in the image here: Mendaxvita would have multiple divisions, the most notable and first hypothesized being Animalia-Vita, running alongside Cellular-Vita and others possibly to come in the future, these divisions would branch down in to Types. Types are divided more than Mendaxvita divisions - Types may describe the conditions in which a Mendaxvita lives or functions, as in classical representations of the natural biological hierarchy, Genus and Species come last. Animalia Reproduction. Animal-scaled Mendaxvita would reproduce by means of forming half of a child inside the body using resources gathered from metal-ore refinery in the Gastro-Conversion Factory, then releasing the body to the outside where manual construction will be preformed by the mother (and only the mother) as the father stands by and protects "her" at all times. Reproduction is initialized when two Mendaxvitas are found to transmit radio broadcasts indicating that a signal in the brain has been triggered to start searching for a mate - unlike biological sexuality, there is only one exact sexuality amongst the many Mendaxvitas, and any Mendaxvita species can mate with another, as the code syntax isn't so easily ruined as in DNA. Reproduction is TRULY started when the male deposits a Spermatrans in to the female's body via non-traditional (sexual) methods, but rather by inserting it through the mouth of the female using any free appendages or using a special method defined by the species' code. Spermatrans signals are picked up by the female's Spermarecieva whilst in the Reproduction Chamber at the back of the "throat" leading to the digestive system, Spermatrans signals are broadcasted '''as radio signals, messaging as binary code which is translated by the system from any of the below languages: Lua C++ Python When a Spermarecieva receives a message from the Spermatrans in question, it will store that information on a small table/metatable/database in the brain drive for further use, after one inpregnation, both of the Mendaxvita will become infertile and the Spermarecieva will be deactivated. After 50% of the completion of the child's creation, the child body will be discharged out of the body through the stomach area and worker Mechano-Cells will cease work on it and instead go dormant until required again - by this point, the mother will begin finishing the creation of her child manually, taking parts out of her own body and placing them in and around the child's body, during this time, the father will always keep watch out for predators and stay near the mother during her birthing functions. When the final product is made, the mother will senselessly sacrifice a great deal of her Aímas in order to begin the child's functionality, the Aímas are compatible with all host bodies and will not cause any subsequent death when inserted in the the Mendaxvita's body if not originated from there, under these circumstances, the mother may or may not die, but as the final product is essentially adult from the moment it is conceived of, it will already be powerful enough to fight for itself. If the mother is dead, the new child will cannibalize the corpse in order to gain materials for synthesis in to factory products for later use, specifically the creation of new Aímas or maybe even new Spermatrans (dependent on sex.) ''Life-Timer''''' As it's name would indicate, the "Life-Timer" is a mechanism of almost all Animalian Mendaxvitas which copies the concept of the biological clock, this timer is set in order to keep populations in balance. From the moment an Animalian Mendaxvita is born, the child will possess an internal timer which counts down by a set timescale to 0, when the clock hits zero, the Mendaxvita will undergo a specific function on it's body before deactivating the Aímavascular system (stream) and thus cutting off all energy supplies, killing the Mendaxvita.